Predatorial Halo:Serpent's War
This article was written by Zel'no'di and Nightmare76 do not edit this article without BOTH of their permission. Setting Lv-176 jungle. Battle A group of marines run through the jungle trying to escape a swarm of Xenomorphs. Eventually, they come up on a cave and enter it hoping to catch there pursuers by surprise. Once inside the cave, their moton trackers began to bleep loudly. "What's going on here?! Those things couldn't have hives in two places, could they?" asked the sergeant. "No sir, they don't work that way," replied the team's science officer. "Then why is there Xenomorph resign everywhere?!" exclaimed the private. "Oh my god! Weyland-Yutani's project... the Razor Xenomorph!" exclaimed the science officer. "What are you talking about?!" exclaimed the sergeant. "Weyland-Yutani found a unique Xenomorph that had been killed on a colony. It talked and acted human... they cloned it here, but it escaped. They figured it had been killed years back during an explosion, but I believe this is her nest-" Before the science officer could finish, a massive Xenomorph tail impaled him followed by two massive hands that tore him apart. The marines stood in awe as the beast spoke. "Who dares intrude on my hive?!" "What is that thing?" exclaimed the private as he noted a Xenomorph Queen with a skull-like carapace on her face. "A bug is a bug!" Kill it!" exclaimed the sergeant. The marines prepared to fire, but before they could they were attacked and over powered by a swarm of Xenomorphs. The creatures were normal unlike the queen, but they were obviously loyal to her. The swarm quickly killed the marine threat and turned to their queen for their next orders. "I sense another hive presents..." hissed Razor. "There dead,dammit!"Tom whispered to himselg. Spartan Tom was the only surviver out of the marines. The only way he could survive was by hiding in a hole after his men were slaughtered. He went farther in the hole with a flamethrower and a few flares. Meanwhile,Double Blade heard the hissing of a rival hive nearby. He then went off to find the hive and destory it along side his loyal children. Tom went farther and farther into the hole until he heard stomping. He saw the end of the hole and saw the foot of DB-X his former experiment. DB-X kept running and saw the rival hive along with Razor. He tried to convince Razor to be his mate but she refused. He then had to kill her and the hive. So his children charged at her children,clawing,biting,and killing each other. Double Blade charged at Razor with both of his tails in front of him. As Tom watched in interest at the battle of the hives,he recorded the fight with his Spartan helmet. Razor called all of her children to her side and telepathically told them to charge at the rival hive, all except for one whom she sent in Tom's direction. The Xenomorph approached the spartan who prepared to fire at it, but much to his surprise, it began to speak with a woman's voice. "You do not seem to be with the company, so maybe we can trust you. We've been here so long it's hard to remember our former humanity. We are not like the hive that was pursing you. We've been living in peace here for a long time, but now that an enemy hive has been established we must fight. Our chances of winning are low, but perhaps it's all for the best, we never wanted to live like this, we were forced to. Regardless, you should flee while you have the chance, but please do not show our existence to anyone else, I don't want this mistake to be repeated again. "I understand...Razor.I know about you,you were cloned by that damned Weyland industry.I only want to help humans from the xenomorph parasites.Whenever they are taken out of the humans we study them to find a weapon to use to kill them.But I see your hive is...special.But DB-X is my problem as much as anyone else's I will fight along side you as partners.How about it Myranda Graves"? "If you feel that strongly about it, but if we both survive, I must ask a favor of you once this is over," said the Xenomorph before reverting to it's primal instincts and rushing into the battle that had began in front of it and Tommy. Both of the hives' were at each others' throats as Razor charged at DB-X with Tommy close behind. Tommy would have to be careful though as the Xenomorphs' acidic blood was splattering everywhere as the two hives struggled for dominance. "Lets do this!"yelled the eager spartan."Alright Myranda get your hive behind my flamethrower!"Tommy shot the gas in front of his feet walked back and shot the flames at the gas blocking off the rival hive."Lets retreat so we can make a plan."The hive retreated into a room with marine technology from the 24th century it had pulse rifles,smartguns,old flamethrowers,smart rifles,and shotguns like his special shotgun.He put his what he calls his May shotgun on a table.Surrounded by a queen and several xenomorphs,he felt odd.Usually he kills them but now he works with them for the moment.He started with the plan,"Myranda translate to the xenomorphs about the plan.Okay first we send the two praetoriens into the area with DB-X they will weaken him and then Razor will finish him off.I will be at then control center with one preatorian to guard me while I activate the self destruct system.I will not promise survival for everyone.So Myranda before we do this what is your favor.?" Myranda communicated the plan to her hive which began taking their positions. She then turned to the Spartan. "I was wondering if the hive and I could with you and perhaps you or the ones you work for could help me find a cure for this affliction... I have to admit I love my children namely because I know my human child Scott is long gone after all these years... but I sometimes wish I could at least regain some of my humanity." "If we survive I can use your current form to create a clone that will be human for the most part,the human part, but thats as close as possible to humanity.Also I can keep a few parts of your xenomorph brain in your new body so your hive still follows you.There is something I can do about your son Scott.If I can find enough of your memory about him I could create a new body for him he would be the same as you left him.Also you could stay with the Unsc as a scientist to help find a permanent cure.Let's go we have work to do." The plan was then in action.One praetorian followed Tom to guard him.He was in the control room looking for the self-destruct sequence when the locked corridor was banged on.It was the rival hive's Praetorian!They had caught on to the plan and are trying to stop it.The praetorian with Tom started to scratch at the exposed arms of the rivals praetorian.Tom had little time to activate the self-destruction.He then put the bomb on the table next to the corridor.Tom and his guard then used the other door to escape.Now it was now up to Razor to attack Double Blade. The plan was going smoothly- Razor's hive was standing it's own against Double Blades'. The two Praetorian Razor had sent in managed to weaken Double Blade, but they eventually fell. Razor herself then entered the fray by attacking him from behind with her inner jaws which tore a portion of his crest from his head. The king hissed angrily as he swung his two tales and knocked Razor back, then impaled her shoulders with both. Razor pulled his barbed tails from her wounds and threw him into a wall, then knocked him to the floor with her tail. The fallen Double Blade was thought to be down and out for good.But Razor walked over to be sure,and when she realized she was wrong it was to late.Double Blade stabbed her through her chest,causing major pain to course through her body.He then pulled himself up and stabbed her with the right tail.Tommy and the praetorian got to the room shocked to find Razor's almost dead body on the ground bleeding acid.DB-X then looked over to the human and praetorian and growled.He then charged toward them with full force.The praetorian sacrificed itself to save Tom and his queen.Tom then caught on to the preatorian's plan and ran to Razor.She spoke what could be with her last few breaths."Tom you 'cough cough' are a good human you unlike most are trying to help us xenomorphs.I want to thank you."said the damaged Razor."You are welcome,but this isn't the end for you call all of your hive now!"She then called her hive,then multiple xenomorphs piled on to Double Blade.Razor and Tom then ran out of the room hearing the screams of Razor's children being killed.She would cry but she doesn't have time to stop.DB-X then chased after the two with speeds close to 50mph.Tom then got on top of Razor's back and the chase was on.DB-X was faster then Razor since she was seriously hurt.He slammed Razor into a wall and she tripped.When DB-X thought it was over for Razor he was wrong.She then stabbed her tail through his stomach.He used his head bite at her hitting her tail.Suddenly a explosion shocked throughout the halls.It knocked down DB-X.Razor quickly got to her feet and ran off with Tom.Tom called a pickup from Xyantos' phantom.When they got to the pickup zone Razor was happy.She thought of having a new body and Scott's memory in a body.They would be together again...as a family.The phantom hovered over the two picking up Tom and using the grav lift to make Razor hover.DB-X jumped out of the top of the refinery and on the back of phantom,dragging them down.Razor then tail whipped DB-X off into the jungle.DB-X let out a loud yell before hitting the ground as there battle finally ended.When Tom and Razor got to the Pillar of Inferno Tom used Razor's DNA to create a hybrid clone of Myranda Graves in which he transfered Myranda's memories and personality to. The clone looked human, but had acidic blood as a side effect of her DNA being crossed with that of the Xenomorphs. She then had her life back as a human,woman,and most of all a mother again.As Tom promised he made Scott out of her memory.She then got a job aboard the Pillar of Inferno as a scientist.She was with her fellow humans again.Meanwhile in the jungle,a pile of rocks moved and two xenomorph tails shot up from the rubble. Aftermath Razor was finally Myranda Graves again along with her son. Category:Zel'no'di Category:Nightmare76 Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Predatorial Halo Category:Collaborations